76859Thomas's Earth Day Grand Finale (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDanethe5th
Earth Day Grand Finale of the best fun ever. A Monster of Global Proportions * Lord Zedd kidnaps the international representatives of the World Teen Summit being held at the Youth Center. They're held for the ransom of the Power Coins! With help from their new friends, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, can the Rangers save the young ambassadors without giving up their powers? Even if they do, they'll have to contend with the Fourhead Monster, who's too powerful for their Thunderzords alone! The Chosen Path * The Cyclopter monster appeals to Chad's martial artist past, striking a chord which leads both Chad, and the monster, to consulting his former mentor, Sensei Tamashiro, who dissaproves of Chad's Ranger-lifestyle. Trouble by the Slice * During a teleporter accident, Divatox gets amnesia! After wandering through Angel Grove for a while, she ends up working at a Mad Mike's Pizza Parlor. Carlos & Justin end up at said parlor, as does Porto, who spots his boss at the business while picking up food for the Subcraft. Soon, the villains turn the logo on the pizza box into the Mad Mike monster, who attacks our heroes by baking the Rangers into a giant pizza! Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull do deliveries for the pizza parlor, but find their sense of direction to be as poor as ever. Carlos on Call * Morphing inside of a photobooth, Carlos accidentally leaves behind photographic evidence of his transformation to the Black Ranger. Silvy Larson, daughter of his former teacher, finds the pics and blackmails Carlos into being her friend/slave, dragging him all around town to various carnivals and rides, whatever she wants. He finally gets fed up of her taking advantage of him, though soon he and Ashley learn the sad truth behind her neediness. To make matters worse, she's soon targeted by the Datascammer monster! Meanwhile, the Psycho Rangers wait in the wings... Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers * After two weeks of constant Cog attacks by the Machine Empire, the Zeo Rangers are run ragged, exhausted by both their superhero duties and those of their normal life. Having gotten them to a weakened, sleep-deprived state, King Mondo sends down the Somnibot monster, whose lullaby spell-singing manages to exploit this achilles heel. Can the Gold Ranger wake them in time? Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull are entrusted to guard a safe containing a valuable item for one whole day, unaware that a cat burglar has his eye on it. Lovestruck Rangers * A lady named Angelique appears in the lives of Lucas, Trip, and Wes, and whether they like it or not, they all fall in love with her! Can Jen and Katie hold off Ransik as their male teammates fight amongst themselves over what is obviously the human form of mutant Contemptra? Various Monsters Cyclopter.jpg PRT Classixx - Mad Mike.jpg PRIS Classixx - Datascammer.jpg PRZ Classixx - Somnibot (Second Form).jpg Contemptra.jpg Four Head and his 3 Metarex Commanders * Four Head and his 3 Metarex Commanders are the plan, to destroy...Princess Twilight and his Mane 5 with Starlight Glimmer with Pac-Man, Spiral & Cylindria. Category:76859Thomas Category:UK